Depth
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Une étudiante. Un jeune homme. Un accident. Il a suffit de ça pour que deux personnes que tout oppose se rencontrent, mêlant leurs vies, leurs amis, leurs familles ... Et peut-être même leurs sentiments.
1. Green Eyes

Disclaimer : Bleach en m'appartient pas. _Lalala _est la character song d'Orihime Green Eyes est une chanson de Coldplay.

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 1 == Green Eyes**_

Depth :.:

_« Let's have a good day !_

_Everyone says ! La la_

_Itsumo chikaku ni aru Happy !_

_Bacchiri mitsukeru sono Lucky !_

_Hora shikkari mieru ne_

_Love & Peace ! »_

Orihime Inoue reposa la spatule qu'elle tenait et versa la préparation qui se trouvait dans le bol qu'elle tenait dans un mixer. Elle ajouta ensuite de la confiture de haricots rouges, quelques fraise, un peu de sucre … cette recette serait son chef-d'œuvre.

« Ça va être bon ! S'extasia-t-elle en regardant les ingrédients se mélanger dans le mixer. J'espère que Tatsuki et Rukia vont aimer cette fois ! »

Même si Orihime aimait cuisiner et qu'elle aimait sa cuisine, ses amis n'étaient pas de son avis. Souvent, quand Orihime cuisinait, ses deux colocataires, Rukia Kuchiki et Tatsuki Arisawa, devaient cuisiner autre chose pour elles. Elles n'étaient pas fans des goûts spéciaux de leur amie rousse. Comme à peu près tout le monde d'ailleurs. La jeune fille attrapa la préparation qui avait fini de mixer, et la versa dans un récipient pour le mettre au frigidaire, en continuant de chanter.

_« La la la La la la La la la_

_La la la La la la La la la_

_La la la La la la La la la_

_La la la La la la La la la »_

Elle mit ensuite le couvert, l'arrangent le plus joliment possible. Elle avait décidé de faire une soirée entre amies, à rire toutes les trois. Les yeux gris d'Orihime se posèrent sur un cadre photo en se tournant. Cette photo avait été prise lors du dernier anniversaire de Tatsuki, pendant l'été. Tatsuki était au centre, Orihime et Rukia de chaque côté de leur amie. Derrières elles, les garçons de leur bande : Uryu Ishida, l'intello aux lunettes, Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, le géant, Renji Abarai, l'ananas, et enfin Ichigo Kurosaki, la fraise orange mais surtout le petit ami de Rukia. Et aussi pas la même occasion, le « coup de coeur » d'Orihime, depuis son entrée au lycée. Elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, et en Première, Ichigo et Rukia, tous deux inconscients des sentiments d'Inoue envers le roux, avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et étaient toujours ensemble. Orihime ne pouvaient pas les blâmer pour être amoureux l'un de l'autre, et préférait rester dans le silence. Elle finie par détourner son regard du cadre et recommença à arranger la table.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié les concombres confits ! »

Orihime attrapa rapidement une veste et sortit de l'appartement après l'avoir correctement fermé. Selon elle, une soirée dans concombres confits avec de la confitures d'haricots rouges ne pouvaient pas être une bonne soirée !

Toujours en chantonnant, elle se mit à déambuler dans les rues, pour aller à son épicerie préférée, celle de Kisuke Urahara. Elle traversa une route, puis une autre. Elle était d'humeur joyeuse et ne regardait pas forcément où elle allait, elle avait la tête dans les nuages comme on le dit si bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'elle ne vit pas que juste à côté d'elle, un voleur sortait en courant d'une banque, armé d'un revolver. Et elle ne vit pas non plus qu'elle se trouvait un peu trop près d'un grand escalier, le plus grand de la ville… Le voleur, complètement paniqué à cause de la police qui le traquait, donna un violent coup en se retournant, faisant basculer Orihime vers l'arrière, vers l'escalier. Mais au moment où elle allait tomber …

Elle eu juste le temps de se sentir projetée en avant, puis elle tomba sur le goudron. Quelqu'un l'avait poussé pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, la sauvant ainsi de la mort, ou presque. Les personnes qui tombaient de cet escalier étaient rares et sortaient avec un état assez … se tourna et regarda en bas de l'escalier, où un homme venait de finir sa chute vertigineuse. Le voleur, qui lui descendait les escaliers, tira un coup sur lui, l'atteignant à l'épaule gauche. L'homme en bas eu une convulsion, puis rien.

Orihime se précipita en bas des escaliers, courant en se tenant à la rampe. Les policiers appelèrent les secours, et déjà, une masse s'était agglomérée autour du corps gisant, tandis que deux policiers attrapaient enfin le voleur. Orihime poussa les gens et s'accroupit auprès du corps, elle pu enfin voir son avait un teint très pâles, deux larmoirs étaient tatoués sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, assez longs. Il entrouvrit à peine les yeux, mais ce qui permit de voir qu'il étaient bien encore en vie. Orihime nota que ses yeux étaient verts, d'un vert vraiment très profond. Il les referma aussitôt, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Orihime était complètement paniquée, si il ne l'avait pas poussé, il ne serait pas tombé. C'était de sa faute si cet homme était tombé et s'était aussi gravement blessé.

« Mademoiselle, laissez-nous passer je vous pris. »

Orihime se tourna pour voir le service d'urgence. Elle se décala sur le côté, braquant de nouveau ses yeux sur l'homme brun à terre. Ses nombreuses blessures dues à sa chute, avec celle ajoutée par le voleur lorsqu'il lui avait tiré dessus, saignaient abondamment.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit distraient Orihime. C'est de ma faute s'il est tombé.- Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Voulez-vous venir aux urgences ? »

Orihime regarda l'homme qui lui parlait et finit par hocher la tête. L'équipe des urgences avait transporté le corps de la victime dans l'ambulance, et Orihime monta derrière.

Près d'une heure après l'accident, la vie sur la grande place de Karakura était à peu près redevenue normale. Un jeune homme marchait tranquillement … jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un agenda vert et noir, en bas des grands escaliers

« Mer** ! »

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et ramassa le carnet, avant de l'ouvrir à la première page. _Appartient à Ulquiorra Schiffer _était écrit sur la première page. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et arrêta une passante.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un accident ici, est-ce que vous savez à quoi ressemblait la victime ?

- Oui, j'étais là. Il avait le temps pâle, les cheveux noirs et je crois qu'il avait les yeux verts … »

Mais l'homme avait déjà lâché la femme et était parti en courant vers l'hôpital de la ville.

Orihime se rassit une énième fois sur une des chaise du couloir. On lui avait dit d'attendre, qu'on lui donnerait des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra dès que l'opération serait finie. Elle venait tout juste de découvrir le nom de son 'sauveur' : Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et elle avait aussi appris qu'il faisait parti de la même université qu'elle, et qu'il partageait même trois classes en commun. Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais remarqué, ce qu'il lui semblait plus qu'étrange maintenant. Orihime se leva, et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Monsieur ! Doucement, vous êtes dans un hôpital ! Fit une infirmière affolée.

- La ferme ! Répondit le jeune homme. »

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime et s'approcha d'elle. Orihime recula d'un pas, légèrement apeurée par la démarche agressive, mais aussi féline de l'homme.

« C'est toi qui as mi Ulquiorra dans cette état ?

- Je … je …, balbutia Orihime.

- Tu vas me répondre gamine ?

- Non, enfin oui mais …

- Calmez-vous, fit une voix douce. »

Orihime se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était une femme, encore jeune, vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Orihime lui avait déjà parler une fois, c'était elle qui avait pris en charge Ulquiorra. Il s'agissait du docteur Retsu Unohana.

« Monsieur, je vous pris de vous calmer et de laisser Mlle Inoue tranquille. Elle n'y est pour rien dans l'accident d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Elle est juste un témoin qui a assistée à la scène d'un peu trop près.

- Mhh, fit l'homme. »

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à côté d'Orihime et croisa les bras. L'étudiante se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, l'homme à côté d'elle semblait si terrifiant !

Il ne semblait pas plus âgé qu'elle, mais il était très grand, bien bâti. Une tignasse bleu turquoise se dressait en mèches désordonnées sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, et des tatouages verts soulignaient ces derniers.

« Ton nom ?

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai demandé ton nom !

- Orihime Inoue, balbutia cette dernière.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je suis le colocataire de l'emo blessé.

- Hein ?

- T'as l'air un peu longue à la détente, poulette. Bon, espérons que l'emo mette pas trop de temps à se réveiller !

- Vous êtes amis tous les deux ? Demande Orihime, un peu rassurée.

- Moi ? Ami avec lui ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Rugit Grimmjow. Non, mais on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins, et on a toujours dû rester ensemble. J'ai fait la promesse à quelqu'un de veiller sur lui, même si ça me fait … Bref. En plus je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ma vie comme ça ! Je crois que tu me plais bien en fait, poulette. T'es libre ?

- Heu …

- Mignonne comme t'es ça m'étonnerais ! Se répondit lui-même Grimmjow. Comme ma petite sœur, y'a toujours des mecs qui lui tournent autour ! Et elle, elle est obligée de choisir un connard comme petit ami !

- Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

- Neliel Tu Odelshwank. Elle est au lycée.- Vous n'avez pas le même nom ?

- Non, c'est pas ma vraie sœur, mais je l'ai toujours connue. Comme Ulquiorra quoi.

- Vous avez été recueillis ?

- Oui.- Par qui ?

- Par la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse. C'est grâce à elle si on s'en est tous sortis.

- Et comment s'appelle cette personne ?

- Tu le sauras quand tu la rencontreras. Si tu viens souvent ici, tu la verras.

- Je viendrais tous les jours ici pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra ! Fit Orihime.

- Bon, l'emo se réveillera pas aujourd'hui, vaut mieux qu'on revienne demain ! Je te dépose, poulette ? »

La rousse scruta un moment le bleuté, et finit par hocher la tête et elle le suivit jusqu'au parking.

« Tiens tit'Hime ! Les glaces d'Ran vont t'remonter l'moral !

- Merci Gin, répondit Orihime en prenant la coupe que lui tenait un homme avec un sourire trop présent sur le visage.

- Arrête de sourire Ichimaru, tu vas la faire fuir, fit un petit aux cheveux blancs.

- Mah Shiro, t'énerves pas, Hime m'aimes bien !

- C'est bon Toshiro, fit Orihime en souriant au deuxième homme. Je suis habituée aux sourires de Gin !

- Mais ils sont toujours aussi flippants, fit une femme blonde en sortant de la cuisine du petit bar-restaurant, _Aizen's Illusions_.

- Mah Ran, t'es méchante ! Fit Gin avec un faux air triste. »

Orihime ria devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Ça lui faisait toujours du bien de venir ici.

« Bon alors Orihime, ça va mieux avec ma glace ? Fit Rangiku avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Rangiku !

- T'veux un peu de thé, Lil'Hime ? Demanda Gin.

- Oh, oui, merci Gin ! Fit la rousse en souriant. »

L'argenté la servit et la jeune fille resta encore un bon moment à bavarder avec Rangiku, Toshiro et Gin, puis ils la raccompagnèrent à son appartement, où Tatsuki et Rukia l'attendait, accompagnées d'Ichigo.

« Orihime ! S'exclama Tatsuki.

- Où était tu passée ? Demanda à son tour Rukia.- Tu aurais pu au moins nous prévenir, fit Ichigo.- Désolée les amis, mais je n'y ai pas pensé ! Héhé ! Et en plus, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps …

- Tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Tatsuki.

- Et bien …

Grimmjow ferma la porte de sa appartement et posa les clefs de sa voiture sur le buffet. Il attrapa ensuite le combiné téléphonique et composa un numéro.

_Appel Las Noches_

Une première sonnerie, puis une deuxième. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, l'on décrocha.

« Allo ?

- C'est Grimmjow. C'est toi Nel ?

- Oui ! Comment t'as deviné ?

- T'as déjà entendu ta voix ?

- … Oh ! Comment va Ulquiorra ? Il va bien hein ? Dis moi qu'il va bien Grimmy !

- La ferme Nel ! Il est encore endormi, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Oh tant mieux ! Bon, je vais te chercher la patronne ! Ciao ! »

Avant que Grimmjow eut le temps de répondre, Nel était déjà parti et elle avait déjà, comme d'habitude, lancé le téléphone à la personne la plus proche.« C'est qui cette fois ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- C'est Ggio, répondit la voix masculine. Neliel est partie en courant en bas, et elle m'a lancé le téléphone dans les escaliers.

- Elle est pas possible celle-là, se plaignit Grimmjow.

- Heu désolé, mais je dois te laisser, Mila-Rose et Apache sont en train de se disputer ! Je viendrais voir Ulquiorra moi aussi dès que possible. »

Et voilà que le téléphone était encore dans les mains de quelqu'un.

« C'est qui cette fois ? Soupira Grimmjow, excédé.

- C'est Sun-Sun, petit minou bleu, fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, vipère !

- Mon animal c'est l'anaconda, rappela Sun-Sun. On viendra nous aussi voir Ulquiorra, je traînerais ces deux idiotes d'Apache et Mila-Rose, promis.

- Ouais. Quoi de beau à la maison ?

- Pas grand-chose, y'a pas de nouveau pour l'instant. En même temps y'a plus trop de places. Tiens, revoilà Nel. A plus je vais aider Ggio. »

Le téléphone changea une nouvelle fois de propriétaire mais cette fois, c'était la personne avec laquelle il voulait parlé qui le tenait le combiné.

« Grimmjow ? Fit une voix féminine, calme et posée.- Ouais, fit ce dernier.- Je monte dans ma chambre, deux minutes. »

Grimmjow entendit la femme monter les étages, pour arriver au dernier, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer, la femme s'asseoir sur son lit en chuchotant un petit « Pousses-toi. ». Ah. Elle devait avoir acheté un chat.

« C'est bon Grimmjow. Je suis seule maintenant … ou presque.

- C'est le chat ?

- Qui t'as dit qu'on avait acheté un chat ?

- Personne, mais comme t'as dit « Pousses-toi » tout à l'heure …- Ah. Mais c'est pas ça. En fait, j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un … chien.- Je vois. »

Il y eu un silence. Grimmjow ne savait pas par où commencer, et la femme ne voulait pas le presser. Finalement Grimmjow se mit à parler.

« Tia, je suis désolé. Tu m'avais demandé de faire attention à lui, et j'ai échoué.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. À ce que j'ai compris de l'histoire, Ulquiorra a choisi lui-même de se mettre à la place de cette fille. De plus, tu ne pouvais pas le surveiller alors qu'il allait juste chercher Neliel et que toi t'étais au kendo.

- Ouais mais quand même ..!

- Je te dis que tu n'y es pour rien, arrêtes de t'en faire. Je viendrais voir Ulquiorra demain, dès que possible. Je pense que Neliel voudra venir donc vers quinze heures trente. Tu seras là ?

- Bien sûr. J'viendrais après l'entraînement de kendo, je devrais être là avant toi.

- Très bien. Alors encore une fois, ce n'est pas ta faute, alors arrêtes de t'en vouloir, et redeviens le Grimmjow qu'on connais. Compris ?

- Ouais …

- A demain. Bonne nuit.- A toi aussi Tia. »

Grimmjow raccrocha et poussa un long soupir. Et finalement il parti se coucher.

Une semaine plus tard, Orihime avança d'un pas décidé vers l'hôpital de Karakura. Elle était venue voir Ulquiorra tous les jours, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle se sentait … proche de lui. Elle lui parlait alors qu'il était encore endormi, elle lui racontait sa vie. Cela lui faisait du bien de lui parler, et elle avait à force développé une sorte d'affection pour Ulquiorra. Encore une fois, sans le connaître.

Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré la personne dont lui avait parlé Grimmjow. Ce dernier était souvent avec elle, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, l'accident de 'l'emo', comme il l'appelait, l'avait chamboulé. Orihime entra dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra, où Grimmjow et une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas se trouvaient déjà.

« Bonjour, salua timidement la rousse.

- Salut poulette, répondit Grimmjow.

- Bonjour, répondit la femme assise près d'Ulquiorra. »

Elle avait la peau mate, des cheveux et des sourcils blonds, et de grands yeux verts. Elle semblait calme et posée, et ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années.

« Je m'appelle Tia Harribel, fit la femme. C'est moi qui est recueilli Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

- C'est elle dont je te parlais, informa Grimmjow à l'étudiante.

- Enchantée, fit Orihime en serrant la main de la femme. Je suis Orihime Inoue.

- C'est gentil de ta part de venir voir Ulquiorra.

- Ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout !

- Assieds-toi, Orihime, n'est pas peur. »

La rousse s'assit donc sur une chaise à côté de Tia, au chevet d'Ulquiorra. Grimmjow était lui adossé au mur du fond.

« J'ai un peu soif, fit Harribel.

- Y'a des distributeurs en bas, l'informa le bleuté. Je t'accompagnes.

- Très bien. Orihime, je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Ah non ! S'exclama Orihime. C'est très gentil, mais non !

- J'insiste. Tu viens ici tous les jours, laisse moi au moins d'acheter un peu de thé.

- Merci, fit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Harribel en suivant Grimmjow hors de la pièce. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes. »

Orihime soupira, et sortit un livre de son sac : _Orgueil et Préjugés_, de Jane Austen. Elle devait le lire pour sa classe de littérature, alors autant le lire maintenant, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Elle avait déjà lu trois pages lorsque cela se produisit. Elle entendit d'abord un tout petit gémissement, puis un froissement de tissu. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux de son livre et ces derniers rencontrèrent une autre paire d'yeux. Verts.

« Tu es réveillé ! »

Quand elle entendit cet exclamation dans le couloir, Tia écarquilla ses yeux et se précipita dans la chambre, où elle trouva un Ulquiorra bien réveillé.

« Enfin, Ulquiorra. Tu m'auras fait une de ces peur … Tu nous a fait peur à tous.

- Tia, murmura simplement le blessé. »

Grimmjow entra à son tour dans la chambre, et où il vit son colocataire qui essayait de se redresser un peu, malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

« Et ben, il t'en aura fallu du temps l'emo, railla le bleuté. »

Ulquiorra le fixa dédaigneusement quelques secondes plus ferma les yeux, avant de braquer ces derniers sur Orihime.

« Tu es … la femme que j'ai poussé, demanda-t-il doucement, encore faible.

- Oui, répondit Orihime. Merci. Je suis Orihime Inoue. »

A peine ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Orihime qu'Ulquiorra se rendormit, épuisé.

_The green eyes_

_You're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who, tried to deny you,_

_Must be out of their mind_

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !

Si je reçois plusieurs commentaires positifs, je mettrais la suite en ligne rapidement, elle est déjà écrite !

Bizous à tous.


	2. Guiding Light

Disclaimer : Non, Bleach ne m'appartient pas depuis la dernière fois que j'ai marqué ce disclaimer ^^ La chanson

Guiding Light est une chanson de mon fabuleux groupe préféré, Muse.

Merci pour ces review, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Poussez-vous ! Mais poussez-vous je vous dit ! »

Une jeune fille joua des coudes avant de se retrouver de l'autre côté du petit groupe de personnes qui l'empêchait de passer. Derrière elle, un jeune homme squelettique avança, nettement plus calmement, et surtout lentement.

« Calme-toi Nel, ça sert à rien de courir comme ça …

- Mais Ulquiorra s'est réveillé !

- Et ?

- Et ben faut que j'aille le voir tout de suite ! Dépêche-toi Nnoitra ! »

Neliel attrapa le bras de son petit ami et le tira en direction de la chambre d'hôpital où son 'grand frère adoptif' se trouvait. Nnoitra ralla un peu ( il n'aimait pas vraiment Ulquiorra, ni Grimmjow, et il savait que ce dernier se trouverait dans la chambre également ), mais il consentit à suivre la lycéenne aux longs cheveux verts. Cette dernière courut dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra, puis un 'ghaa' se fit entendre dans le chambre. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait d'empêcher Neliel de sauter sur Ulquiorra. Nnoitra, enfin arrivé, entra à son tour.

Juste à l'entrée de la chambre, Grimmjow retenait Neliel qui elle, se débattait dans ses bras et essayait de le mordre. Harribel était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, et semblait discuter avec Ulquiorra et une fille rousse que Nnoitra n'avait jamais vu, sûrement cette fameuse Orihime Inoue. Sur la banquette, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun et Ggio étaient tous assis, calmement, pour une fois.

« Salut, salua Nnoitra.

- 'Lut, répondirent les autres personnes dans la pièce, sauf Orihime. Cette dernière se demandait d'ailleurs quel était ce manque d'engouement de la part de la 'famille' d'Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour, fit la rousse en souriant.

- T'es Orihime Inoue ? Demanda Nnoitra, l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

- Oui c'est elle, répondit froidement Harribel. Alors maintenant assis-toi et tais-toi. »

Le jeune homme obéit, apparemment on ne désobéissait jamais aux ordres de Tia. Neliel réussit à sortir de l'emprise de Grimmjow ( après l'avoir finalement mordu ) et s'approcha d'Orihime.

« Salut ! Je suis Neliel Tu Odelshwanck, j'ai dix-sept ans et je connais Ulquiorra et Grimmjow depuis l'époque où ils se faisaient encore pipi dessus ! »

Un projectile non identifié vola à travers la pièce avant de percuter la tête de Neliel. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers Grimmjow et lui sauta dessus.

« Sale minou ! Fit elle en essayant de lui coller son chewing-gum dans les cheveux bleus électriques du jeune homme. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

- C'est vrai que j'ai très peur d'une gamine dans ton genre, se moqua Grimmjow.

- Arrêtez un peu vous deux, vous vous battrez plus tard, soupira Tia. On est dans un hôpital je vous rappelle.

- C'est de sa faute ! Firent Neliel et Grimmjow en synchronisation. »

Nnoitra leva les yeux au plafond avant de reprendre ses révisions de mathématiques. Neliel fit un petit 'berk' en voyant le cahier dans les bras de son petit ami.

D'un autre côté, Ulquiorra n'était pas du tout étonné par les scènes qui se jouaient devant lui, les insultes, les bagarres, etc … Il était bien trop habitué pour relever, alors il mangeait son yaourt tranquillement, sans se préoccuper des autres excités.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il s'était réveillé. Cependant, il était avant trop faible pour recevoir trop de visites, seules les personnes qui venaient déjà auparavant avaient été autorisées à le voir, à savoir Grimmjow, Tia et Orihime. Les autres ne pouvaient venir que depuis aujourd'hui. Ulquiorra passa le pot vide à Orihime et celle-ci le mit dans la poubelle à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme avait reconnu la jeune fille lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa chambre, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle continuait à venir le voir tous les jours. Quoi qu'il en soit, il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de la rousse. L'étudiant aux yeux verts se recoucha un peu et tourna la tête vers la banquette.

Apache et Mila-Rose se disputaient silencieusement. Sun-Sun lisait Les Hauts de Hurlevent, d'Emily Brontë. Ggio était en moitié endormi sur cette dernière. Ulquiorra se dit à ce moment-là que c'était le moment de les prendre en photo, que c'était la dernière fois qu'on les voyait ainsi. Il se sortit de ses pensée philosophiques et tourna la tête vers Orihime et Neliel qui discutaient. Elles avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre.

« J'ai soif, fit soudainement Ggio, en se réveillant.

- Et ben vas boire, fit Nnoitra.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, répondit Ggio en lançant un regard noir à son ennemi. Bon beh je descends aux distributeurs. Mais …

- Mais ? Fit Tia, connaissant déjà ce qui allait suivre.- Mais j'ai plus de fric. Sun-Sun m'a dépouillé pour aller s'acheter son bouquin tout à l'heure.

- C'est un classique, Gi-Gi-kun, répondit simplement la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Tiens, soupira Tia en tendant son porte-monnaie au garçon.

- Merci, répondit ce dernier.

- Je viens avec toi, fit Sun-Sun en mettant un marque-page dans son livre et en le posant le plus loin possible d'Apache et Mila-Rose. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec ces deux idiotes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Hurlèrent les deux intéressées.

- Juste la vérité, fit Sun-Sun.

- Arrêtez de hurler, on va se faire virer, grogna Grimmjow. »

Ggio attrapa le poignet de sa 'sœur' avant que les disputes ne reprennent et sortit de la chambre, en bousculant deux femmes au passage. La plus petite des deux se retourna puis leva les yeux avant de rentrer complètement dans la salle.

« Bonjour ! Fit la plus grande des deux.

- Heu … bonjour, fit Harribel en réponse.

- Bonjour, répondirent tous les autres.

- Je suis Yoruichi Shihoin, je suis thérapeute. En fait Ulquiorra, je suis ta future thérapeute ! Et voici mon assistante, Soi Fon. »

La deuxième femme hocha de la tête pendant qu'Ulquiorra des dévisageait. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, il se disait qu'il allait en baver avec ces deux là …

« Nous allons te réapprendre à marcher correctement, expliqua Yoruichi. C'est quelque chose que tu penses impossible d'oublier, et tu as raison. Dans ta tête, tu sais toujours comment marcher, c'est quelque chose que nous connaissons depuis la naissance. Le premier jour où nous marchons et le moment où l'on apprend à écouter ce que notre tête nous dit de faire. Ca s'appelle l'instinct. Cependant, comme quand tu était bébé, tes jambes ne savent pas comment obéir à tes ordres. En plus simple, ta tête sait comment marcher, mais tes jambes ne le savent plus. Notre travail sera d'aider tes jambes à écouter ta tête. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de faire une thérapie. Il soupira. Tia se leva de sa chaise.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, fit la femme. Ulquiorra, je reviens demain. Apache, Mila-Rose, Neliel, on récupère les deux en bas et on y va. Toi, Nnoitra, rentres chez toi tout de suite. »

Nnoitra se leva et partit immédiatement, juste après avoir embrassé Neliel. Tia ne l'aimait pas, et le garçon lui rendait bien.

« Allez, poulette, on va laisser l'emo discuter avec ses thérapeutes.

- Ah heu oui ! Fit Orihime en se levant. A demain Ulquiorra-kun, dors bien ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisait un signe de main avant de disparaître de la chambre. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, avec, selon lui, deux thérapeutes complètement folles.

* * *

Orihime fit doucement tourner les clés dans la serrure, puis elle entra en faisait le moins de bruit. On ne sait jamais, Tatsuki n'était pas bien ce matin, peut-être était-elle endormie !

Mais ce fut un tout autre spectacle qu'elle eut droit en entrant. En effet, Ichigo était à moitié couché sur Rukia, sur le canapé, et les deux s'embrassaient. Ils n'étaient pas non plus très habillés, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

« Je suis désolée ! S'excusa Orihime en plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Pas grave Hime, fit Rukia en poussant Ichigo. C'est la faute de ce paysan.

- Mais bien sûr, grogna Ichigo.

- Où est Tatsuki ? Demanda Orihime en tournant le dos au couple.

- Elle s'est endormie sur mon lit, elle n'était pas bien, répondit la petite brune.

- Et les autres ont quelque chose de prévus ?

- Beh je sais que Uryu, Renji et Chad sont au bowling, comme tous les mercredis soirs, fit Ichigo.

- Je vais vous laisser, alors, fit la rousse.

- Non, non, c'est bon, Ichigo allait partir, sourit Rukia.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui vais partir, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je penses que rentrerais vers vingt-trois heures. Ca vous ira ?

- Heu … d'accord, consentirent les deux autres.

- Bon et bien à tout à l'heure ! Cria Orihime depuis la porte d'entrée. »

Elle partit rapidement, le visage rouge. Dans l'appartement, Ichigo et Rukia étaient eux aussi gênés.

« Heu .., commença Rukia.

- …

- C'est vrai que …

- Ouais …

- …

- Où on en était ? »

* * *

Orihime ne savait pas vraiment où aller, tous ses amis étaient plus ou moins occupés. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital, Ulquiorra étant encore trop faible pour que les visites ne durent trop longtemps. Elle aurait bien aimé parler à Harribel, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore assez proche d'elle pour aller chez elle, et de toute façon, elle ne savait pas où elle habitait. Elle pourrait aller voir Grimmjow mais bon …

Elle se laissa diriger par son instinct avant de se retrouver devant un immeuble. Elle hésita un peu puis finit pas rentrer. Elle toqua trois petits coups timides et attendit un peu. Rapidement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand sourire.

« Mah Lil'Hime ! C'qu'tu fais là ? T'vas bien ?

- Bonjour Gin, salua l'étudiante. Désolée de déranger.

- Mah t'déranges pas ! C'est l'repas d'bar ! C'comme t'en f'sais parti, rentres ! »

La rousse hocha la tête et suivit l'albinos dans la salle à manger, où étaient installés Rangiku, Toshiro, Momo et Sosuke. Ces derniers mangeaient, et semblaient être en grande conversation.

« Bonjour, fit timidement Orihime.

- Bonjour, répondirent Momo, Toshiro et Sosuke.

- Hime ! Fit Rangiku en se pendant au cou de sa cadette.

- Salut, Rangiku.

- D'solé, dit soudainement Gin dans l'oreille d'Orihime. Sexy Superman est là aussi.

- Je t'ai entendu Gin, fit Aizen. »

Gin le gratifia d'un de ses fameux grand sourire, puis parti dans la cuisine chercher des couverts pour Orihime.

« Installes-toi, fit Rangiku en désignant une chaise entre elle et Hinamori.

- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille. »

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. On ne contredisait pas Rangiku, à part si l'on voulait mourir.

« Comment vas-tu, Orihime ? Demanda Aizen. Ca se passe bien à la fac ?

- Heu oui, merci monsieur, répondit la rousse, gênée. Et vous, les affaires ?

- A merveilles, répondit tout simplement le patron du restaurant en prenant une gorgée de vin.

- Tiens Hime, fit Gin en posant un plat devant la jeune fille. Manges, faut qu'tu prennes d'forces.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Par'c'que c'bientôt l'hiver, fit l'albinos très sérieusement. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à table, même Aizen et Toshiro souriaient franchement. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Tu pourrais parler normalement, Ichimaru.

- D'solé, impossible, sourit l'intéressé. »

* * *

« T'es vraiment sûre que c'est écrit dans la recette ?

- Mais oui ! Tu vas pas toi non plus me traiter d'idiote, Tia !

- Non Nel, mais avoues que mettre des radis dans une sauce aux ananas est un peu étrange.

- Mais c'est pourtant la recette qu'Orihime m'a donné tout à l'heure ! »

Harribel soupira, s'essuya les mains et attrapa la recette des mains de Neliel. Elle vit avec effarement que Neliel avait raison et reposa de suite la recette. Sa sauce aux ananas allait plutôt servir d'accompagnement à une boule de glace à la vanille.

« Ca avance de votre côté ? Demanda Harribel à cinq jeunes filles qui se disputaient, à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

- Fabuleusement bien Harribel ! S'exclama Apache.

- Ca sera prêt dans moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire ! Renchérit Loly.

- Et en plus ça sera délicieux, fit à son tour Mila-Rose.

- Tu vas être surprise, et dans le bon sens ! Sourit Menoly.

- Pourtant, avec des idiotes comme vous, se moqua Sun-Sun. »

Les disputes reprirent immédiatement. Tia leva les yeux au plafond en souriant. Si elles n'étaient pas là, elle se sentirait vraiment seule. À côté d'elle, Neliel pouffait.

« Hum, ça sent bon, fit une voix plus masculine en entrant dans la pièce.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite à cette heure-ci, Luppi ? Demanda Harribel. D'habitude tu ne rentres pas avant vingt-deux heures le mercredi.

- La prof d'art dramatique est malade, se plaignit le jeune homme. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt à la maison.- Ah ben tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour les exos de physiques ! Cria Ggio depuis le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, le minou ? Se moqua Apache.

- Minou minou ! Chantèrent Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Loly et Menoly.

- Vous allez voir, un jour je vais me venger.

- Oh, tu t'énerves même pas ? Fit Sun-Sun, déçue. C'est pas drôle.

- J'ai décidé d'être plus mature que vous, fit le garçon en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Y'a du boulot, fit Luppi. Quoique …

- N'en dis pas plus, Luppi, coupa Harribel. Y'a déjà suffisamment de cris dans cette maison. Tu peux aider les filles en coupant les tomates s'il te plait ?

- No soucis, répondit le futur acteur en attrapant des tomates.

- Pourquoi Ggio fait rien lui ? Demanda Mila-Rose.- Peut-être parce que j'ai la main droite dans le plâtre et que je suis droitier, idiote !

- Bien dit ! S'exclama Sun-Sun. »

Une paquet de farine vola à travers la pièce. Sun-Sun se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se le ramasser en pleine figure. A la place, ce fut Apache qui se retrouva poudrée en blanc.

« Tu vas voir ! Hurla la bleuté en se jetant sur Mila-Rose.

- Stop ! Cria Tia. Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, vous nettoyez. Loly, Menoly, Luppi, vous finissez le plat. Neliel, tu m'aides à mettre la table. Ggio … Beh t'as qu'à revenir devant la télé. »

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Tia se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Fatiguée ? Demanda Neliel.

- Plutôt oui, répondit Harribel.

- Inquiète ?

- Oui, aussi.

- A propos, comment va Ulquiorra ? Demanda Luppi.

- Il va beaucoup mieux, même s'il est encore faible, répondit Menoly. Loly et moi on a pas pu aller le voir cet après-midi, on ira sûrement ce week-end.

- Je viendrais avec vous, répondit l'androgyne.

- Bonne idée, fit Tia. Ça va lui faire du bien de voir sa famille.

- A par toi, qui y est déjà allé ?

- Nous, firent Neliel, Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-Sun.

- Moi aussi, cria Ggio.

- Grimmjow y va tous les jours, avec une fille qui s'appelle Orihime.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Ulquiorra avait des amis à la fac.- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, fit Neliel. Orihime a été témoin de l'accident, c'est en la sauvant qu'Ulquiorra s'est blessé.

- Je vois, fit Luppi. Et les autres ?

- Ils sont toujours au Mexique, idiot, fit Loly. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la maison pendant au moins deux minutes trente, avant que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le hall. Un gémissement se fit entendre en provenance du salon.

« Aie !

- Désolée, Ggio ! J'avais oublié que t'avais le bras dans le plâtre ! S'excusa une petite voix fluette.

- Grmbl … c'est pas grave. »

Deux hommes entrèrent alors dans la cuisine.

« J'ai trouvé ça qui traînait dans les rues, fit le premier homme en désignant Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Grimmjow ? Demanda Harribel.

- Je trouve plus les clés de mon appart …

- Quel idiot, firent les filles en chœur. »

C'est aussi à ce moment là que Neliel éclata de rire. Grimmjow lui lança un regard furieux.

« J'le savais ! C'est toi qui me les a piquées ! »

Neliel cria puis partit en courant dans les escaliers, Grimmjow à ses trousses. Les autres personnes présentes regardèrent la scène, incrédules.

« Ils ne changeront jamais, fit l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu manges ici, Starrk ? Demanda Luppi.

- Ben si Tia est d'accord, je veux bien, je viens juste de débaucher et j'ai rien préparer pour Lilynette.- Pas de problème, fit Harribel. C'est comme si tu fais parti de la maison tu sais. »

Harribel et Starrk se connaissaient depuis le collège, ils étaient de très bons amis. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment perdus de vue, et s'étaient toujours soutenu l'un l'autre dans les moments difficiles. De vrais amis pour faire plus court.

« Je crois que je vais mettre moi-même la table, Neliel est trop occupée à embêter Grimmjow.

- Je vais t'aider ! Fit la petite fille qui se trouvait auparavant avec Ggio.

- Merci beaucoup, Lilynette, sourit Harribel en tendant des verres.

- Grimmjow mange aussi avec nous ? Demanda Luppi.

- Il faut croire que oui, répondit Starrk.

- Alors il faut rajouter quelques boîtes de croquettes … »

Tout le monde dans la pièce sourit d'une manière plus ou moins sadique.

* * *

Le lendemain, il pleuvait. Orihime n'avait pas trouvé Grimmjow à la fac, elle se rendait donc à l'hôpital à pieds, le plus vite possible que lui permettaient ses jambes. Arrivée à mi-chemin, on lui klaxonna.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là poulette ?

- Ah Grimmjow ! Je ne t'ai pas vu à la fac aujourd'hui, alors je ne t'ai pas attendu.

- Hum, j'étais chez Harribel. Allez, montes au lieu de te tremper comme une idiote ! »

Orihime ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entra vite dans le véhicule.

« Merci Grimmjow !

- Bah je t'amènes tous les jours, je vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies ! En plus c'est en partie de ta faute si l'emo est blessé ! »

Orihime baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce moment, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essaya de s'excuser Grimmjow, maladroit. »

Orihime lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Déjà, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

Dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra, le docteur Retsu Unohana, son assistante Isane Kotetsu ainsi que les deux thérapeutes, Yoruichi Shihoin et Soi Fon, s'y trouvaient déjà et étaient en train de discuter de la thérapie qu'allait suivre Ulquiorra. Ce dernier suivait la conversation distraitement, tout en lisant.

« Bonjour, firent Orihime et Grimmjow en entrant.

- Ah, bonjour, fit le docteur Unohana. Vous allez pouvoir voir la première séance de rééducation d'Ulquiorra ! »

Ce dernier montra sa surprise en posant brutalement son livre sur son ventre. Grimmjow se retint de pas rire.

« Il n'est pas encore un peu faible ? S'inquiéta Orihime.

- Je vais bien, femme, fit Ulquiorra à l'intention de l'étudiante.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Orihime, la rassura Unohana. Ulquiorra ne vas pas bouger de son lit, Yoruichi va tout simplement lui masser le mollet.

- Et après, Soi Fon va lui faire faire des mouvements avec ses pieds. Plus on s'y prend tôt, plus vite Ulquiorra pourra marcher et sortir d'ici.

- Très bien, acquiesça Orihime. »

Yoruichi s'approcha du lit d'Ulquiorra avec un grand sourire, qui déplut particulièrement au blessé.

« C'est parti ! »

_

* * *

_

_You're my guiding light _

_You're my guiding light _

_When there's no guiding light left inside _

_When there's no guiding light in our lives _


	3. Bubbly

_Wow. Ca fait combien de temps que je dois mettre la suite ? Si il y a des gens qui continuent à me lire, je vous remerci ! Je suis impardonable pour mon retard, vous avez le droit de m'incendier pour ça ..._

_Sinon, je n'ai aucune idée si j'ai répondu aux reviews ou pas, ça fait trop longtemps. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, je m'excuse, et je promet de toujours répondre maintenant. Merci donc de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic !_

_Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi Gin parlait si bizarrement. Dans ma fic, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est étranger. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai commencé à le faire parler ainsi, je crois que c'est parce que j'aime que Gin se démarque des autres !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Je …

- Oh ! Tu vas bien Ulquiorra-kun ?

- …

- Elles n'y ont pas été de mains mortes, ces salopes !

- …

- Grimmjow, nous sommes dans un hôpital. Il faudrait peut-être que tu es un langage plus adéquat.

- …

- La ferme Luppi.

- …

- Calmez-vous.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, à ce moment là couché dans son lit d'hôpital, renonça à demander un verre d'eau à l'un de ses visiteur. Blasé, il attrapa le livre qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et commença sa lecture.

- Dis-moi l'emo, le coupa Grimmjow. Quand est-ce que tu compte sortir de là ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, répondit Ulquiorra sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage.

- Tes jambes ne te font pas trop souffrir ? Lui demanda Orihime.

- Non, femme.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu Orihime 'femme' ? Fit Luppi

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est.

- Ah oui, comme lorsque j'appelle Grimmjow 'minou' !

- Mais vas te faire voir !

- Du calme.

- Ah, Tia, dis-moi un truc, fit encore une fois Grimmjow. Hier soir, j'ai pas vu le chien dont tu m'avais parler. L'était où ?

Tia toussa trois fois sous la question.

- Eh bien …

- Il s'est cassé la patte, il est chez le vétérinaire, répondit Luppi avec un grand sourire. C'est pour ça que tu l'as pas vu.

- Ouais, ok.

Harribel ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir. Luppi se retourna et lui sourit.

- Les trois folles sont pas là ? Demanda le bleuté.

- C'est nous ! Fit une voix dans l'entrée de la chambre.

- Et merde, j'ai parlé trop vite …

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-Sun entrèrent dans la chambre, remplaçant ainsi Loly et Menoly qui venaient de partir pour leur cours de GRS.

- Vous êtes obligées de venir aussi souvent ? Grogna Grimmjow.

- Oui, tout à fait, Fit Sun-Sun derrière sa manche.

- Parce que Ulquiorra, même s'il ne le dit pas, nous adore ! Renchérit Mila-Rose.

- Ouais, lui au moins ! Dit Apache en tirant la langue à l'autre bleuté.

Ulquiorra lui, se cacha complètement le visage avec son imposant livre.

- Désolée les filles, mais on y va. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. A plus Ulquiorra.

- Au revoir, répondit ce dernier.

- Salut ! S'exclamèrent les trois 'sœurs'.

Les quatre femmes sortirent avec Luppi, après avoir promis de revenir le lendemain. Grimmjow les suivit, prétextant un entraînement de boxe dans quelques minutes, laissant ainsi son frère et Orihime seuls. Cette dernière attrapa une liasse de feuille dans son sac de cours, ainsi que deux livres.

- Tiens, c'est ton travail à faire. Tu as six textes à analyser. Si tu veux, tu les lis, tu me dis ce que tu en penses, et moi j'écris. Ce n'est pas la peine de te blesser encore plus, tu ne crois pas ? Fit l'étudiante rousse avec un grand sourire.

Ulquiorra laissa ses yeux se poser sur elle quelques instants, détaillant le visage de la 'femme', comme il l'appelait. Son sourire l'intriguait réellement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était commun. Bien sûr, il avait vu Tia, les filles, Luppi et Ggio sourire souvent, mais leurs sourires étaient différents de celui d'Orihime. Ce dernier avait quelque chose en plus, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Il finit par baisser les yeux en attrapant un des livre et en l'ouvrant à la page demandée.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te procurer mes cours, femme ? Demanda le blessé.

- Heu, en fait, j'ai une amie qui est en deuxième année de droit, comme toi. Elle est dans ta classe. C'est elle qui me passe les cours.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Chizuru Honsho. Tu la connais ?

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Ulquiorra. Comment ne pas connaître cet énergumène qu'était Chizuru Honsho ? C'était tout à fait impossible. Elle était trop … trop.

- Malheureusement, oui, je vois qui c'est. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre de personne.

- Haha, je la connais depuis le collège. On a été dans la même classe de la troisième à la terminale. Je crois qu'elle était contente de me revoir en plus.

Mais elle n'était pas forcément enchantée de savoir que sa chère Orihime fréquentait Ulquiorra Schiffer par contre. Selon elle, la princesse était trop bien pour aller voir _l'emo à l'allure de chauve-souris_, pour reprendre ses mots, à l'hôpital.

- Très bien. Alors je veux bien que tu écrives pour moi, femme.

Orihime sourit une deuxième fois au brun. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider, lui rendre son quotidien plus aisée et moins morne, en remerciement de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'appliquerait à faire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus besoin d'elle.

Et de plus, en plus, elle espérait que ce jour où il lui dirait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, n'arriverait pas.

* * *

Une multitude de jurons furent échappés dans la salle d'attende de la kinésithérapeute Yoruichi Shihoin et de son assistante Soi Fon. Une dame âgée se tourna avec une mine choquée vers la provenance des mots peu polis. À savoir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux dorés, et avec une attelle au bras droit.

- Mr Vega, fit la secrétaire en ouvrant la porte. Venez avec moi je vous pris.

- J'arrive, répondit il en soupirant, suivant la blonde.

Cette dernière lui fit tout d'abord remplir un formulaire avant de l'envoyer dans une salle de soins.

- Mademoiselle Shihoin n'est pas là, l'informa la secrétaire. C'est mademoiselle Soi Fon qui s'occupera de vous.

- Pas elle, marmonna le jeune homme en entrant malgré lui dans la salle désignée par la blonde.

Il avait déjà pu la voir à l'œuvre, lorsqu'elle et Yoruichi Shihoin faisaient faire des exercices de rééducation à Ulquiorra. Et tout ça n'avait pas rassuré Ggio. Pour les deux, c'était plus du sadisme qu'autre chose, mais au moins, le sadisme de Yoruichi avait quand même des résultats. Celui de Soi Fon, pas sûr …

Et il entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour, installez-vous, fit Soi Fon sans lever les yeux des papiers qu'elle remplissait.

- B'jour, grommela le jeune homme en prenant place sur la table d'auscultation.

Soi Fon releva immédiatement la tête à l'entende de la voix. Elle avait reconnu aussitôt la voix du gamin qui l'avait bousculée lorsqu'elle était venue soigner Ulquiorra pour la première fois. Même gamin qui lui avait renversé du soda sur son blouson hier, 'sans le faire exprès'.

- Allons-y, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, fit Soi Fon en se levant, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres.

Ggio ne put que déglutir péniblement. Dans trois quarts d'heure, ça serait fini. Il rentrerait chez lui, à supporter les disputes d'Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun-Sun, à devoir écouter les jacassements de Loly et Menoly, et peut-être même à devoir endurer les essais de prise de catch de Lilynette, si jamais Starrk passait.

Ca lui manquait presque.

* * *

C'était un fait, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer s'appréciaient peu, malgré leur enfance passée ensemble ainsi que leur colocation. Les deux jeunes hommes possédaient des caractères et des manières de vivre très différentes. Alors que Grimmjow ne tenait pas en place, criait sans arrêt, et était très bordélique, Ulquiorra était quelqu'un de relativement calme, parlant d'une voix monotone et était très organisé. On pouvait donc en déduire l'état de leur appartement lors du séjour d'Ulquiorra à l'hôpital …

- Grimmjow, que fait ce rouleau de papier toilette au milieu du salon ? Demanda Harribel, effarée.

- Je sais pas, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleus en haussant les épaules.

Tia haussa elle aussi les épaules et poussa un profond soupir, habituée aux manières de vivre quelques peu spéciales de Grimmjow. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à moitié défoncé, poussant des cartons de pizza vides et des vêtements qui traînaient.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir à la maison pendant qu'Ulquiorra est à l'hôpital ? J'ai un peu peur de te retrouver mort sous toutes tes ordures.

- N'importe quoi ! Rugit Grimmjow. Je peux me débrouiller seul, j'ai pas besoin de l'autre enfoiré d'emo en guise de nourrice !

- Eh, Tia, cria Luppi depuis la salle de bain, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de trouver dans le bac à douche !

- Un tournevis dans une bouteille de shampoing ? Ironisa la femme.

- Presque ! Une clé à molette visée dans le savon ! C'est un nouveau genre de sex-toy, Grimmy ?

- Enfoiré ! Hurla Jaggerjack en partant pour la salle de bain.

Tia soupira et se leva finalement, décidant de mettre un peu d'ordre au capharnaüm, plus communément connu comme l'appartement de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Elle pouvait entendre les cris indignés de Grimmjow, qui frappait contre la porte de la salle de bain, dans laquelle Luppi s'était enfermé. Elle ne dit rien, elle était habituée à ce genre de situation … C'est à ce moment que son portable sonna. Elle l'attrapa et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Neliel.

- Nel ?

- C'est moi, répondit la voix de la jeune fille. Tu … Tu peux venir me chercher ?

- Bien sûr, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que tu restais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 18 heures avec Nnoitra, et que tu rentrais avec Ggio ?

- C'est ce qui était prévu oui, mais …

Tia nota alors que Neliel ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien. Elle semblait renifler. Elle semblait … pleurer.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Nnoitra ? Demanda Tia, soudain très inquiète.

- Non, pas vraiment, renifla Neliel. Je t'expliquerais, ne t'en fais pas trop.

- Tu es quand même en train de pleurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas …

C'est à ce moment là qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre pour Tia. La porte de l'appartement avait été claquée, et la femme ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Grimmjow avait suivi sa conversation et était déjà parti à la recherche de Nel.

- Nel, c'est pas moi qui vais venir te chercher en fait. Il y a quelqu'un qui a tout entendu de notre petite conversation et doit se faire un sang d'encre pour toi.

- Oula, Grimmy … Je penses qu'il va bien être énervé en arrivant. Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Et sans plus de mot, elle raccrocha. Tia resta un moment dans la même position, à regarder son téléphone, perplexe. Soudain, elle sentit une tête posée sur son épaule gauche, tandis qu'une main frottait son épaule droite. La femme sourit.

- Merci Luppi.

- De rien, répondit le jeune dans son dos. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Nel, mais je me dis que maintenant que Grimmy est parti à sa rescousse, elle est en de bonnes mains. Ce qu'on a de mieux à faire, c'est de rentrer et attendre qu'elle rentre. Comme ça, quand elle arrivera, on pourra la prendre dans nos bras et elle nous expliquera ce qui s'est passé. Ca te va ?

- Parfait, fit Tia en se levant. On y va. Je vais appeler Starrk pour qu'il ramène Ggio, je n'ai pas envie qu'il rentre seul, du coup.

- Oh, et le chien alors ? Demande Luppi avec un grand sourire, en sortant de l'appartement.

- Dépêche-toi d'avancer ou je te punis.

* * *

- Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui, annonça une infirmière en passant sa tête par la chambre d'Ulquiorra.

- Oh, déjà ? S'exclama Orihime, surprise. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer aujourd'hui !

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Il regarda la jeune fille s'affairait à côté de lui, rangeant méthodiquement ses affaires dans son sac. Elle installa les livres et les cours qu'elle avait noté pour lui sur une petite table près du lit, afin qu'il puisse les attraper et réviser s'il le souhaitait. Elle sourit au blessé, qui se contenta de fixer l'étudiante de ses grands yeux verts.

- Bon, je reviens demain. Je pourrais rester toute la journée, j'ai la journée de libre. À part si ça te dérange bien sûr …

- Fais ce qu'il te plait, répondit Ulquiorra.

Orihime sourit. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle connaissait Ulquiorra, mais elle commençait à comprendre à peu près son langage. Et ce 'fais ce qu'il te plait' signifiait que la présence de la jeune fille ne dérangeait pas le blessé. Elle en était d'ailleurs très honorée.

- Mhh, ajouta-t-elle, je ne serais là que vers 10h30 ou 11h, je vais faire un peu de ménage avant, c'est mon tour. Tu as rendez-vous avec Yoruichi pour ta rééducation à 11h15, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- J'arriverais avant, c'est bon. Bon, j'y vais, sinon je vais me faire mettre dehors. A demain Ulquiorra, reposes-toi bien !

Elle sortit de la pièce en souriant et en faisant des signes de main à Ulquiorra qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se contenta de la fixer. Cette femme était étrange, vraiment.

De son côté, Orihime se rendit vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le prendre, mais elle y était bien obligée, elle n'avait pas son permis et Grimmjow n'était pas là pour la ramener aujourd'hui. Tatsuki et Rukia n'auraient pas pu venir la chercher non plus car Tatsuki était en cours de karaté et Rukia n'avait pas son permis, elle non plus. Elle regarda le panneau et soupira, le prochain bus ne passait que dans dix minutes, elle avait le temps d'avoir froid ! Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et se frotta les bras, afin de se réchauffer. À peine deux minutes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta devant elle. La vitre de baissa.

- Inoue ?

Orihime se pencha un peu, afin de voir son interlocuteur. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : brun, les cheveux en bataille avec tatouages et cicatrices sur le visage, il s'agissait de Shuhei Hisagi, étudiant en troisième année dans la même université qu'elle, mais il était surtout son voisin de pallier.

- Ah ! Bonjour Hisagi.

- Tu veux rentrer à ton appart' ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'attends le prochain bus.

- Monte, je t'emmène, dit Hisagi. Il fait pas chaud et c'est pas un endroit très fréquentable la nuit, par ici.

Orihime hésita quelques instants, ne voulant pas déranger, mais elle ouvrit finalement la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, remercia-t-elle.

- De rien. Par contre, je fais un petit détour, je passe chercher Senna au conservatoire. Ca lui fera une surprise.

- Pas de problème !

Senna était la petite amie de Shuhei, tous deux vivaient ensemble. Orihime lui avait parlé quelques fois, et elle l'avait trouvé formidable. Senna était quelqu'un d'enjoué, de sociable, de sympathique, qui n'hésitait pas aller voir les autres et à les aider. Elle avait aussi appris qu'elle suivait au conservatoire des études de musique. Elle jouait d'ailleurs du violon et du piano, si elle se souvenait bien.

Le trajet se passa vite, le conservatoire n'était vraiment pas très loin. Orihime put apercevoir la petite silhouette de Senna devant le bâtiment, à côté de l'arrêt de bus. Elle eut un air très étonné en voyant la voiture s'arrêter devant elle, mais elle se dépêcha de monter dedans, sur la banquette arrière.

- Oh mon Shuhei d'amour, tu viens me cherche, tu es trop mignon, je t'aime ! Fit elle, à peine installée. Et coucou Orihime, ça va ?

Hisagi leva les yeux et fit demi-tour, tandis que Orihime répondait à Senna.

- Oui, merci. Ah, tu veux peut-être qu'on échange de place ?

- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit Senna. Ca ne me dérange pas. Bon, comment vous vous êtres rencontrés

- Elle était à l'arrêt de bus devant l'hôpital, expliqua Shuhei. Alors, vu le temps qu'il fait, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de la ramener, sachant qu'on va au même endroit.

- Tu as bien fait, fit la petite brune. En plus, je voulais te voir Orihime. Je voulais t'inviter à venir à la patinoire un de ces jours avec moi, ça te dit ?

- Heu oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama Orihime, ravie par la proposition. J'aime beaucoup patiner.

- C'est ce que tu m'avais dit la première fois qu'on s'est vues. C'est pour ça que je te propose ça.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- On est arrivés, coupa Shuhei en éteignant le moteur de sa voiture. Si ces dames veuillent bien descendre.

- Seulement si tu m'ouvres la porte et que tu me fais descendre, répondit Senna alors qu'Orihime était déjà sortie.

Shuhei ouvrit la portière et lui prit la main, avec un sourire de coin. Il était habitué, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient en couple …

* * *

- Surprise !

Orihime s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant cette exclamation en entrant dans son appartement. Les yeux ronds, elle vu que tous ses amis étaient dans le salon. Il y avait bien sûr Tatsuki et Rukia, ses colocataires, ainsi que Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Renji, et même Rangiku et Gin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

- Ben comme tu penses tout ton temps à l'hôpital et que tu t'en fais beaucoup pour cet Ulquiorra, on voulait te détendre avec une petite fête ! Expliqua Tatsuki en étreignant sa meilleure amie.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle rendit son étreigne à Tatsuki, puis partit saluer et remercier chaque personne présente dans l'appartement, vraiment heureuse de voir à quel point elle comptait pour ses amis. Mais même avec tout ça, elle était sûr et certaine qu'Ulquiorra ne quitterait pas ses pensées très longtemps.

* * *

_It's starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_Taht yo make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever yo go_

* * *

_Si vous êtes encore là, sachez que je vous aime ! Les reviews sont un peu le salaire de l'auteur, alors c'est sympa d'en laisser. Réponse assurée cette fois ! Et promis, je ne mettrais pas autant de temps à poster la suite._

_La chanson "Bubbly" est une chanson de Colbie Caillat._

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu !_


End file.
